Can't Help Falling In Love with You (BoruSara fanfic)
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Sarada is getting married to the love of her life, who will Papa Sasuke handle losing his daughter to his student/ idiot's son named Boruto? A declaration of love is the answer and Boruto is more than willing to sing his heart out just for Sarada. One shot, BoruSara with SasuSaku.


Can't Help Falling In love with You (BoruSara fanfic)

" _The first time I saw you, I knew there is something special."_

Boruto sheepishly declared he held the microphone tightly and his heart is pounding at his chest. He looked straight at his beautiful wife, her onyx swelled with tears.

Sarada sat down the chair comfortably, it was their reception. Her lace incarnated dress flutter on the floor. Boruto picked up a ukulele and he strummed it gently, the crowd aww-ed and some smiled happily.

Sasuke sat at the corner sipping his red wine and grumbling while talking to his wife and he said "So, that idiot is going to serenade Sarada?" Sakura sighed and replied "Sasuke, Boruto is not an idiot he is our son-in-law and you trained his before. He obviously loves Sarada, look at the way he looks at her." Sakura dreamily sighed.

Boruto continued,

"I cannot image a day without you and I want to spend my entire life time with you, my dearest friend and wife. You change me and I want to sing this song only for you."

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Boruto strummed the ukulele while looking lovingly at Sarada's onyx eyes.

 _Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

He walked closer to his lovely wife and smiled warmly,

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Sarada stood up and walked towards Boruto and smiling while tears pour down to her eyes.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Boruto held his hand and Sarada took it, they pressed their forehead together while the orchestra accompanied Boruto's ukulele.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Sasuke looked at the happy couple and he sighed and he thought ' _My princess is going to someone else's queen.'_ He did his signature 'tch' and said to himself "Don't cry now Sasuke,"

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

Boruto wiped the tear away and cupped her cheek and he whispered

" _Cause I can't help falling in love with you."_

They sealed the distance with a kiss and the crowd cheered. Balloons fell down from the ceiling and music fill the air. Boruto held Sarada close and Sarada whispered

"I love you too, idiot."

]Sarada got married yesterday nii-san"

Sasuke said to the tombstone of his beloved brother, he placed fresh hydrangeas and he smiled gently and he continued

"God, I am old, my daughter got married already. She is also a candidate for being a Hokage,"

Sasuke sat down on the soft grass and smiled softly

"I-I wish you are here to see it all, her getting married and being a Hokage." Sasuke wiped a small tear and said

"If you are wondering what is my reaction during the wedding I tried to remain stoic but I arrived at home and start tearing apart because I realize my daughter is going to live at a different house and she will be happy with a different man, no longer her papa. Sakura tried to calm me down but she end up crying too, let's just say Sakura and I are quite emotional last night."

Sasuke looked at the clear blue sky and continued

"I am happy right now nii-san. Are you happy up there with Otou-sama and Okaa-san?"

 _And for once the heart of Sasuke once filled with chaos is filled with peace and love._

 **A/N:** I posted this fanfic in my Tumblr two years ago and for my return in FanFiction, I decided to post one of my favourite fanfics. I will definitely post more fanfics in the future and for those who came from my Tumblr, there will be MORE SasuHina fanfics so please stick around and be updated.

P.S. If you guys want to, please visit my Tumblr .com where I post my daily shenanigans and my Naruto & SasuHina obsession.

Sending love and chicken nuggets,

LianCatMeow


End file.
